LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Beta
LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Beta was an online promotion of the 2011 video game, LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars game. It closed down in April 3rd, 2013 when Disney officially shut down LucasArts. Players were able to buy characters using studs, or by entering codes into the game. The left and right arrow keys were used to move around, the up key was used to jump, and the space bar was used to attack. The mouse was also used in some parts of the game to select locations, though it is also possible to enter and type in your desired location instead. Locations This was the list of locations on the former online game. In order to select a planet, one must press enter and type in the desired location or press the circle at the bottom-right of the screen to open a map of the planets. * Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser (Republic Star Destroyer) * Rugosa * Ryloth * Maridun * Rishi Moon * The Malevolence (General Grievous' Ship) * Tatooine * Vassek * Naboo * Geonosis * Malastare Characters This is a list of characters from the game, as well as how to unlock them. Some characters from the original trilogy are available too. To unlock the characters, one must search for the character they want to unlock, go to that planet (shown how above), change into the unlocked already character needed to access the panel, and then use the panel to complete the process. A screen confirming you've unlocked it will pop up and appear in the Character Configuration List. In brackets are what you do/use to get the character. In the curlybrackets are the weapon they carry. One unlocked, you can change the colour of the lightsaber and blaster shots. * Clone Trooper (default) {Blaster - Blue} * Commander Fox (Star Destroyer, Clone Trooper) {Blaster - Blue} * Captain Rex (Maridun, Ahsoka Tano) {Blaster - Blue} * Commander Cody (Rishi Moon, Fox/Rex) {Blaster - Blue} * Senate Commando (Buy with studs) {Blaster - Blue/Red} These later would turn into the Imperial Red Guards with Emperor Palpatine. * Anakin Skywalker (Maridun, Clone Trooper) {Lightsaber - Blue} * Ahsoka Tano (Star Destroyer, Clone Trooper/Anakin Skywalker) {Lightsaber - Green} * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Geonosis,Battle Droid) {Lightsaber - Blue} * Kit Fisto (Buy with studs) {Lightsaber - Green} * Nahdar Vebb (Vassek, Clone Trooper) {Lightsaber - Blue/Green} * Aayla Secura (Ryloth, Win statue building contest) {Lightsaber - Blue} Although it only shows one lightsaber, Aayla actually has two lightsabers, one blue and one green * Plo Koon (Buy with studs) {Lightsaber - Blue} * Mace Windu (Malastare, Anakin Skywalker/Clone Trooper) {Lightsaber - Purple} * Yoda (Geonosis, Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala/Obi Wan Kenobi) {Green Lightsaber} * Padme Amidala (Naboo, Anakin Skywalker/Obi Wan Kenobi) {Blaster - Blue} * Jar Jar Binks (Naboo, Padme Amidala) {None} Although in Beta Jar Jar has no attack/defence, in the full edition of LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars he can punch enemies. * C-3PO (Tatooine, Anakin Skywalker) {None} * R2-D2 (Buy with studs) {Blue Zap} * Cad Bane (Buy with studs) {2 Blasters - Red/Blue} * Jango Fett (Geonosis, Mace Windu) {2 Blasters - Red} * Battle Droid (Rugosa, Clone Trooper) {Blaster - Red} * Super Battle Droid (Buy with studs) {Arm Blaster - Red} * Droideka (Buy with studs) {Repeating Blasters - Red} * General Grievous (Vassek, Kit Fisto/Nahdar Vebb) {4 Stolen Lightsabers - 2Green, 2Blue} * Asajj Ventress (Rugosa, two Clone Troopers) {2 Curved-Hilted Lightsabers - Red} * Count Dooku (Malevolence, General Grievous) {Curved-Hilted Lightsaber} * Wicket (buy with studs) {None} * Darth Maul (Share five things on Facebook) {Double-bladed lightsaber - Red} * Jabba the Hutt (Unlock all other characters) {None} Codes To enter a code, one must first press enter when playing to open a screen. They then type in the code and press enter again to unlock it. The player will automatically change to that character and it will appear in the Character Configuration Screen. * Savage Opress (Code:oppressivemaul) {Double-bladed lightsaber - Red} * Luke Skywalker (Code:kissedmysister) {Lightsaber - Blue/Green} * Princess Leia (Code:yourworshipfulness) {Blaster - Red} * Ben Kenobi (Code:myonlyhope) {Blaster - Blue} * Han Solo(Code:nerfherder) {Blaster - Red} * Chewbacca (Code:letthewookieewin) {Bowcaster - Green} Apparently, they were just going to give Chewbacca a blaster that shot red, then they changed it to the bowcaster, but were still going to have it shoot red (like in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy & LEGO Star Wars: TCS (The Complete Saga). Just before Beta, they changed it to green, like in The Clone Wars series. * Lando Calrissian (Code:cloudcitygambler) {Blaster - Red} * Greedo (Code:heshotfirst) {Blaster - Red} * Boba Fett (Code:sarlaccfood) {Blaster Rifle - Red} * Darth Vader (Code:mostimpressive) {Lightsaber - Red} * Darth Sidious (Code:darkside) {Lightsaber - Red} Achievements * Shiny Badge = Start the Game. (When you start the game as the Clone) * Clone Sergeant = Unlock 2 Clones * Padawan = Unlock at least one Jedi * Jedi Knight = Unlock at least 3 Jedi * Wanderer = Visit three planets or ships * Human Cyborg Relations = Unlock a droid * Explorer = Visit six planets or ships * Stud Muffin (first) = Collect 100,000 studs * Sith Apprentice = Unlock at least one Sith * Bounty Hunter = Unlock a Bounty Hunter * Intergalactic = Visit nine planets or ships * 1 Round = Be on the winning team * Stair Master = Add a brick to some stairs * Glutton For Punishment = Fall into the pit on Ryloth 10 times * Bridge To Somewhere = Activate a holobridge on Ryloth * Stud Muffin (second) = Collect 500,000 studs * Biggest Baddest Brick = Place a winning brick on a III statue (a winning brick is a brick that comes the last on a III statue) * Clone Captain = Unlock three Clones * Stud Muffin (third) = Collect 1,000,000 studs * Jedi Master = Unlock at least seven Jedi * Battle Of Geonosis = Unlock Yoda * Clone Commander = Unlock Fox, Rex and Cody * Lair Of Grievous = Unlock Grievous * Scared The Brick Out Of Me = Make 100 Clones poo (Darth Maul, Darth Vader, General Grievous and Savage Opress are the only characters that can make clones poo, by swinging their lightsaber(s) at the Clone) * 10 Rounds = Be on the winning team 10 times (At Ryloth, the statue building contest) * 50 Rounds = Be on the winning team 50 times (At Ryloth, the statue building contest) * 10m Studs = Collect 10,000,000 studs * Sith Master = Unlock at least five Sith (e.g. Darth Vader, General Grievous, Savage Opress, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious) * Order 66 = Palpatine's head on a Clone's Body. * 7 unknown achievements External Links * The link before the game shut down [[Category:Video Games] Category:Star Wars Category:2011 media